


The illusion of safety

by Evya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batdad, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, Worried Bruce Wayne, stubbornmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evya/pseuds/Evya
Summary: Batman and Robin fight crimes and are always in some kind of danger.Bruce and Dick are safe.Or so they think.





	1. Chapter 1

Keeping the balance between his two lives was not always easy, especially when he only slept a couple of hours a night and was being chased and hunted down criminals the others. Somehow Dick Grayson managed to keep up his Grades (even if he did take power naps frequently during lessons) while also training with Bruce and by himself. His social life was (thanks to the Team and school) acceptable, although not overly exciting. Dick preferred to spend time with Bruce, whether it was in silence on a stakeout or at a Gala in the Manor (They both preferred the stake out). Bruce understood Dicks life. Whenever the teenager felt off or scared or anything Bruce knew. He just knew. It was nice not to need many words to be understood.  
Today however Dick desperately wanted (needed really) to leave the house to study, to get away from B. He had gotten into a huge fight with his Guardian. Bruce could be so… So like Batman. And he needed to be Richard for a little while. No Boy wonder, no little Bird. Just a Teenager complaining about Algebra.  
Dick had grabbed his backpack and books. stormed outside into the gloomy winter afternoon and stamped towards the cars. Miraculously Alfred stood ready.  
“Would you like a ride, Master Richard?” he asked, without the usual sarcasm.  
“No. I’ll drive myself.” Dick replied, voice tight. “Move aside, please.”  
“Sir, I don’t think Master Bruce would appreciate-“  
“Then he shouldn’t have taken me to get my licence when I turned sixteen.” Dick snapped, opening the driver’s side door with a huff. He sent an angry glare towards the aging Butler. “I can drive. I will drive.”  
“Very well sir. Do be careful.”  
With a last angry look at the Manor, Dick slammed the door shut and started the engine. He needed to get away or he would say things he’d regret. When he speeded down the driveway he saw Alfred standing still, seeing him off. The teenager felt bad immediately. Alfred had nothing to do with his fight. He’d apologize when he got back. 

The School Library was usually empty (at least when Dick was there) because, well, the Internet had happened. Truly, Dick felt a little silly even coming here. There were three other students in it, scattered around the huge room, each to their own. It looked almost comical, there was no way they could sit further apart. He sat down at one of the tables (far away from the other students) and unpacked his books.  
In general Dick had no difficulty to focus on whatever he did. Even under pressure, while being shot at, hunted down or while in a fight he could focus on what he did and finish whatever he needed to do. But he found it hard to understand what he was reading and when he caught himself rereading the same page for the fifth time, he leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh.  
“Damn it” he muttered. He briefly wondered if he should go to the gym instead, but he didn’t have his change of clothes.  
_Bruce entered the cave silently, not acknowledging Dick at all. He looked grumpier than usual. This had been going on for days, ever since he had started working on this mysterious case. Dick cracked a joke, about how Bruce’s mood matched the weather outside. He was met by silence. Usually Dick didn’t care, today he did though. Dick felt anger bubble up and before he could stop himself, rationalise his anger – the teenager snapped._  
_“What the hell Bruce. Why are you not talking to me, huh?”_  
_“Because this does not concern you!” Bruce’s shoulder slumped and he looked defeated somehow. “This is not your fight.” Dicks Guardians voice was tight and let no room for discussions. The teenager was taken aback. Why wasn’t it?_  
_"I see” he stuttered, taking a few steps back. He knew he carried his feelings on his face, Bruce would know he was upset. “I’ll leave you to the things that don’t concern me, then.”_  
Dick rubbed his eyes, trying to push the memory aside. This does not concern you. Bruce’s voice was echoing through his mind. _This does not concern you._  
As if keeping secrets had ever done them any good.  
He knew he wouldn’t get any work done today, which was a shame.  
Then again, if Bruce decided he didn’t want to take him along the next few nights, Dick would have too much time to get everything done. He checked his watch. It was nearly time for dinner. He had only spent about an hour out of the house.  
Bruce wouldn’t be joining Alfred for dinner (he usually ate in his office or the cave, brooding over whatever he was currently working on), so there was no risk in going home. And he was hungry.  
Eventually Dick packed all his books back up and left towards the parking lot. The sun had set already, but the streetlights weren’t on just yet. Or maybe (since this was Gotham) they were broken. Dick couldn’t get himself to care.  
He’d arrived at his car, fumbling out his keys, while wrapping his jacket closer. It was colder than before, even the ground had started to freeze over in the past few days. He’d need to be careful when driving home. He threw his bag on the passenger side seat, taking off his jacket and chucking it beside the bag.  
“Mr. Grayson?” A voice behind him asked. Dick straightened up a bit and looked back. It felt unusual to be called by his surname, although more and more people from Bruce’s civil life did. He would, one day (very far away, hopefully), inherit all of Bruce’s Enterprise. And the Cowl.  
“Yes?” he asked. The Teenager couldn’t see anyone and turned around a bit more. He took a few steps forward and looked around, but the parking lot seemed empty. It was hard to tell in the shadows but he didn’t think anyone was there. He must’ve imagined it, then. Maybe he did need a few more hours of sleep. With a shrug Dick turned back around to his car.  
“I’m sorry” the man said standing directly before him, holding a gun. “This will hurt.” With a fast movement he smacked Dick hard in the head. The teenager tried to dodge it, but wasn’t quick enough. Dazed from the hit he slipped on the icy ground and fell backwards. Without breaking his fall his head hit the pavement edge with a hard thud. A Sharp pain shot up through his head.  
The teenager fluttered his eyes open, seeing two pairs of feet walking over to him. Everything was blurry and unfocussed, his thoughts made no sense. He knew he was in danger; he knew he had to fight back- but all he could do was closing his eyes. Dick quickly slipped into the quiet darkness that reached out for him. 

Bruce was not concerned when Dick did no come back home for dinner. The boy had been upset and probably needed more time to calm down. Alfred served him dinner in the cave, where he stared at screens, hardly noticing the Butler.  
“Sir” Alfred said, setting down the plate with slightly more force than was necessary. “Master Richard has not yet returned.”  
“He probably went to the Mountain to spend some time with his friends. Eating a ridiculous amount of Ice cream and Pizza while watching some movie or another.”  
Alfred looked at Bruce for a moment, slowly raising his eyebrows. “He would have called.” The butler then said. Bruce felt like the Insult was implied.  
“Dick is a teenager. They do dumb things.”  
“Not every young man is like you.” Alfred retorted before swiftly leaving the cave. Bruce hummed to himself, further diving into his case. He’d been following a new crime family that had settled in Gotham. Originally from South Africa’s Pretoria, they emigrated when their youngest son had been born. They specialised it Kidnappings, torture and extortion. The Coetzee Family had cause mayhem in every city they had been in before, yet been clever enough not to get caught by the Police. Their hideout was never discovered; no one knew where their base was. Bruce suspected that they moved along with their crime cities, to stay close to their prey. If only he could _find it._  
Bruce accounted their luck to the skills they had acquired in South Africa, which in itself was a different turf. Their goal was to take children of rich families (the kinds Bruce had at his Galas and went to dinner with), asking exorbitant ransoms from their parents. The children were always returned, although in what state depended on if and how swiftly their families paid. A fun Family, the Coetzee’s. Bruce briefly wondered about his own Family.  
It was unusual for Dick to not call. He had been secretive about this case, because the possible targets were Dick’s classmates at the Gotham Academy. There was no way for him to be careful and concentrate on what was happening. He would be jumping to the rescue when there was no reason. Keeping the boy out was safer. And more than anything, Bruce needed to keep Dick safe. God knew, without Dick, he would’ve lost his mind years ago.  
Bruce rubbed his face and decided to give Dick a few more hours before he would try and find him. If the boy decided to hide really well, maybe Bruce would even apologize. 

Dick startled awake, snapping his head up and gasping for air. He felt blinded by the light around him and closed his eyes, slowly rolling his neck. Dick felt stiff and sore, with every muscle being tight or knotted.  
A soft groan escaped him, before he could stop himself. He had the headache of a lifetime splitting his skull and pulsating along with his racing heartbeat.  
He didn’t remember much and the little memory he had was fuzzy. He’d had a fight with Bruce and left the Manor- then he must’ve gone back and gone on Patrol with Batman. And, apparently, some villain had snatched him away. Fantastic way to end the day.  
Dick opened his eyes and looked down on his legs. He was sitting on a chair in Jeans and a Sweatshirt. His muddy shoes looked out of place, dangling off the chair.  
“Oh” he said, genuinely surprised. He wasn’t Robin. That was unusual. It felt like this situation was more of a Batman and Robin kind of thing and less of a Dick Grayson stunt. Dick tried to raise his hands, but found that he couldn’t. They were bound tightly behind his back to the chair. It was uncomfortable and he hand very little room to move at all. Even breathing felt tight. There must be rope bound over his torso too.  
“Rise and shine” a man said. It sounded strange, with a heavy accent that the teenager couldn't quite pinpoint. Dick looked up. The man was young. He couldn’t have been much older than Dick, with blond hair and brown eyes. The man’s skin was suntanned and he looked like a proper beach boy. While he smiled friendly his eyes were cold as ice, with no hint of the smile. Or any other emotion. It was unsettling.  
“Hi, how do you do?” Dick said, with his brightest, most charming smile. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”  
The blonde laughed. His whole body shook along to the throaty laugh and he tilted his head back. “You’re a funny guy” he said moving forward, staring directly into Dicks eyes. The teenager felt cold and very small. He clenched his jaw, missing his mask. Being Robin gave him credibility and confidence.  
“You’re also valuable.” The man said, coming closer, leaning on the chair. “Very valuable, even.” Inches separated their faces, when Dick was hit with the intense smell of the blonde’s aftershave. It reminded him of the men at Bruce’s Galas. It smelled expensive and exotic.  
“Actually, I’ve already used up this month’s allowance.” Dick said with a forced grin. “Maybe you should consider a kidnapping closer to the beginning of the month, rather than the end.”  
The punch that hit him on the left cheek, was hard and merciless. It was also expected, but there was little Dick could do to dodge or counter so he grunted, spit out blood and let his head sink to his chest for a moment. His head was spinning, the headache multiplied and sent shivers down his spine.  
“I guess I deserved that” he muttered.  
“My orders are not to hurt you too badly.” The man said. The smile had vanished, leaving nothing but a cold glare with a face of stone. “It would’ve been Lekka though. You look like a good fight.”  
Dick spit out more blood. He’d bitten the inside of his cheek, the taste of blood was fresh in his mind. This was not a game, this was actual trouble.  
“We established that you have a mean right hook” Dick finally said. “Kudos for that.”  
The blonde stood still across from Dick, a small smirk on his face. With slow movements he pulled out a camera from his jacket.  
“Here is what’s going to happen, boetie.” The Blonde said. “We will take a picture of you. We will send it to your Daddy. He will pay what we ask of him. If he does within a certain timeframe you get to leave. If he doesn’t you die.”  
“Honesty” Dick said, trying to sound confident. “I like it.”  
There was another, much stronger punch straight to his nose, followed by a few kicks and punches to his ribs. It left Dick gasping for air, holding back tears and with a fierce nosebleed.  
Dick’s vision was swimming and he felt tired, yet he lifted his head and stared directly at the Blonde man. He was wiping his knuckles on his pants, meeting Dick’s eyes.  
“That was quite enough fun for now, wasn’t it boeti?” he asked.  
While Dick wanted to reply something witty and borderline stupid, he didn’t. If he wanted to escape he’d need his strength. He would already be slow and stumbling around.  
“No more comments?” the blonde asked as he set up the Camera. “I highly doubt that.” Dick didn’t look directly at the camera but kept staring at the man behind it. There was a blinding flash and a laugh.  
Then, suddenly, with a loud bang from the iron door, Dick was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 (Creativity Hurray)

Worry started to set in when Dick hadn’t come home the following morning. Bruce had gone on Patrol alone and found that he missed Dicks comments on everything that happened. On more than one occasion Bruce had turned around to where Dick usually was, only to find silence.  
He’d stayed up all night in the cave, waiting for the Zeta Tube to announce Robin’s presence, but nothing of the sort had taken place. Eventually, after a hurried Breakfast, Bruce decided he would be the bigger man and go find his son.  
He arrived to an almost Empty mountain, with only Superboy sitting at the counter munching cereal without milk. The young man looked at Batman and furrowed his brow.  
“Do we have a new case?” he asked with a full mouth.  
“No” Bruce replied. “I’m here to pick up Robin.”  
Superboy looked at him another moment, idly chewing his food. “Pick him up from where?”  
“Robin and I had a… disagreement and he hasn’t come back yet. I want to take him home and sort things out.” Bruce explained, walking towards Robins room. When Dick had first asked to have a room in the mountain too Bruce had been hesitant, but over the years the additional space for privacy had done them both good.  
“But Robin isn’t here. I haven’t seen him since the day before yesterday” Superboy said, getting up to follow Batman.  
Bruce stood still. “Are you certain? He could’ve snuck in last night some time.”  
“He is sneaky.” Superboy said thoughtfully. “But I have super hearing, remember? I’d recognize his breathing everywhere. It’s very distinct.” The young man started breathing differently, gesturing to his nose enthusiastically. “It always sounds like _this._ ”  
Bruce didn’t reply. His mind was racing. Dick would not have gone anywhere else. Not if he was upset. If he would’ve been with Babs, Gordon would’ve let him know by now. That man felt the need to communicate almost as much as Dick felt the need to hug. That meant two things; Dick was missing and Alfred was right. 

The darkhaired man stumbled up from the cave into the Manor, rigid with uncertainty. It would have been funny to watch, really, if the situation had not been as dire. Alfred stood in the door, staring right into Bruce’s soul.  
“Sir I hate to say I told you so” Alfred said, handing him a cup of Tea. “But I did tell you so.”  
“Not helpful Alfred.”  
“Terribly sorry Sir.”  
Bruce paced up and down in his kitchen. “I will go out and look for him- I need to find him. He could be hurt- or-or- he could have run away-or-” Finally the man got a grip on himself. “The roads were slippery last night. What if he had an accident?”  
Alfred looked at him for a moment, then he patted Bruce gently on the back. “Sir, before you head out into the streets and make yourself crazy, be sure to locate his car. He might be there.”  
Bruce sat down, burying his face in his hands and sighed. “What if he isn’t?”  
The Butler smiled softly. “He is a resourceful boy. If he doesn’t find his way back home, then we will find him. Anyw-“  
Suddenly the Butler was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Bruce jumped up and hurried towards the front door. If it was Dick - having lost his keys, maybe? - the nightmare would end before it truly started.  
The Billionaire crashed through the door, his sons Name in his Lips- to empty space. There was no one there.  
“Dick!” Bruce yelled. He looked around frantically, hoping he had missed something, when he saw an envelope at his feet. It was nothing special, a white, plain envelope, with his name on it.  
Gently he picked it up and opened it. There was a short note and a picture. Usually he would read the note first, but the picture caught his eye and made his stomach drop. Dick was staring at him with cloudy eyes, a split lip, dried blood on his face, a cut on his forehead and bound tightly to a chair. He had rarely seen his son so angry, with the boy’s eyes fixed on something behind the camera, lips pressed together tightly. Bruce had seen these kind of pictures often in the last few days. This was the same cellar that the other children had been held captive in. The Coetzees had taken Dick.  
Bruce almost laughed out loud. He had not told Dick about them to protect him, because he thought his son reckless. And now, after a fight over his secrecy- they had taken him. Of course they had. He still saw Dicks hurt expression changing to anger when he had left the Manor the previous night. Shaking his head ever so slowly he focussed back onto the picture.  
None of Dicks injuries seemed life threatening, besides a (highly likely) concussion and multiple cuts, Bruce couldn’t see anything. The Background was familiar, with bare stonewalls and no windows.  
Finally, he looked at the note.  
_You have 12 hours to get in contact with us. We want 3 Million US-Dollars. If we have the money within 12 hours, Richard will be safe. Every three hours that go by, the boy will feel how late you are. If we don’t get the money within 12 hours, the boy will die. Your time starts now._

Dick had tried to keep count of how long he had been sitting in the uncomfortable chair. But without a window or sounds from the outside it was almost impossible. With the headache and swimming vision it was almost impossible to catch a clear thought. The blonde had not returned since taking the picture and Dick found himself wondering if Bruce had gotten it yet. If he had, Batman was on his way. If he hadn’t… well, Batman was probably still on his way. It had been at least a few hours since last he had seen his Guardian and Bruce was not known to be very patient.  
God, Dick hoped Bruce was on his way. His back was on fire, his arms were numb and his head felt like he had sparred (and lost) against an angry Superboy.  
Time tickled by slowly, with Dick drifting in and out of awareness, his neck getting stiffer and sorer by the minute.  
With a quiet creak and a soft thud, the door to his prison opened. Dick slowly looked up to see the blonde enter.  
“Howzit” he greeted Dick with a smile. “I hope you didn’t feel too lonely.”  
“I enjoy my own company” Dick replied, his voice surprisingly gravelly. He almost sounded like Batman.  
The blonde didn’t reply, instead crouched down before Dick and looked into his eyes. “Your Fathers first three hours are almost up.” He said. There was no hint of emotion in his voice.  
"He tends to be a little late" the teenager mumbled. The blond smiled slightly  
"Does he."  
Then he looked at Dick intently, studying his face. “You’re very lucky, you know?”  
Dick almost laughed out loud. He had lost most feeling in his arms, sported the headache of a lifetime and he was about to be beaten by an angry kidnapper. There were many words to describe him right now (terrified came to mind) but lucky would not be on that list.  
“How do you figure?” he asked instead.  
“Someone took you in. Someone gave you another chance.” The blonde got up, pulling a knife. “If you are luckier still, he will even pay for your life.”  
Dick swallowed empty. How much money had they asked of his guardian? Bruce was rich, very, very rich, but he’d need time to get it together. It was a calculated risk the blonde took. Bruce would need five to ten hours to get any amount above a million together. Dick knew from experience that it wasn’t something Bruce could get over the counter, nor an amount he had lying around in the Batcave.  
The man knew that he would need to use force on Dick at least once. Hopefully this time would not be bad. It would hurt, no doubt, maybe leave some scars. But he’d not pass out or bleed more than necessary. It was a statement, mostly. He could hurt the Teenager now but he needed him alive; he would do worse later on. More so, it meant this had happened before. Dick was not a first. He was the latest.  
As the boy wonders thoughts raced through his mind, connecting dot by dot, the blond just stared at him. Until they both heard the distant, soft ring of a Bell.  
“I am sorry, Richard” the blond said. “I’m afraid this will be unpleasant.” 

The silence after was worse than the pain itself. In the quiet around him, he could hear his heartbeat and the rush of blood, feel the tickle of liquid down his chest and arms. It felt multiplied by his solitude. Usually when he was injured there was someone there with him- Bruce or Wally. Alfred even, with his soothing voice and medical knowledge. He missed Alfred.  
There would be scars. The Blond had enjoyed this way more than Dick had anticipated. Dazing him further with a few punches, he had cut Dick across his arms. A long, deep gash ran from his left shoulder down to almost his belly. His Pants were soaked in blood and his sweatshirt was ripped and soiled. He almost wished he would pass out, just for a little while. He needed a break from this.  
The man had left in silence, leaving Dick panting heavily. Blood dripped to the ground around him into a growing puddle, pain radiated through his body and darkness was tugging at the edges of his consciousness.  
To his surprise, the door opened again and a woman entered, her face hidden behind a blunt, white mask. It was creepy and sent chills down his spine. Tiredly Dick raised his head and met her brown eyes.  
“I’m here to help” she said. Her voice was soft, with the same accent as the blond man and her eyes were dark, kind and worried. She held a bowl of something in her hand and had a bag over her shoulder. She set it down on the floor, next to where Dick sat. Then she looked straight at him, strands of blonde hair falling over her masked face.  
“I will loosen your arms, so that we can take care of you. If you try to flee, I will not be allowed back.” She wiped blood from his brow with a gentle movement. Then she wet a cloth and cleaned the blood off of his face. “And you will want me back.”  
Dick nodded.  
She untied his ropes and he gratefully flexed his arms slowly. Then she helped him get out of his torn shirt. Her hands were warm and pleasant on his body, gently touching his uninjured areas and running through his hair. She set to clean and disinfect the gash on his chest first.  
“I’m sorry if this stings a little” she said, voice calm and focussed on his wound. She gently cleaned it with practiced ease. The disinfectant stung and burned but Dick took it in stride. Alfred had done all of this countless time.  
“You have many scars” the woman noticed as she bandaged his chest.  
“I grew up in the circus. And I was a clumsy child.” Dick said. “I scar easily.”  
She laughed, without joy. “Don’t you think I know a lie, when I hear it?” she asked him softly. Her voice was like honey. “These are not from your childhood. These are from recent years. Some are bullet holes.” She straightened her back and met him on eyelevel. Then she cocked her head to the left. “I studied in Pretoria, I’ve seen gang violence, wounds just like these. It’s an intriguing lie you tell.” She disinfected the open wound Dick had on his forehead. “Why would a sheltered boy like you have been shot at?”  
Dick didn’t reply. He had no good answer. He’d always banked on not being seen naked by someone that didn’t know of his other life.  
She put her hand on his cheek and disinfected his split lip. “I wonder what the true answer is” she simply stated.  
It took her a few more minutes to finish up. “Some of these will need stitches when you’re home.” She mumbled, more to herself than to Dick, before she met his eyes one more time. “I’m sorry about all of this.”  
Then she packed her supplies and stood up straight. As she tied him up again, much looser and hands at his side. It was so loose, that Dick was pretty sure that he could slip out if he needed to. The woman moved closer, her face right next to his ear. She smelled like lavender. “This should be more comfortable now.” She whispered. “Wees dapper.”  
“Thank you” Dick whispered. “Will you tell me your name?”  
She ran her fingers through his hair again gently. “We only tell the ones that no one pays for who we are.”  
When she left, Dick felt colder than before. While he could now move his arms and hands a little more, he didn’t have a plan to escape just yet. He looked around. The room wasn’t big and there was nothing but the chair he sat on in it. Concrete walls made it feel sterile and unfriendly. Both fitting for the current situation.  
The Iron door was massive and looked heavy. There was no keyhole he could pick, even if he had his lock picks with him. And he didn’t know what lay behind it. There were very likely more people involved than the ones he had seen so far. Dick sighed and leaned his head back. Even if he got out, he was in no shape to run, much less fight for his survival. He studied the pool of blood around him and on his clothes. He’d feel weak for at least a little while.  
There was a security camera in the left corner. The red dot made it clear, that even if Dick decided to try and escape, he probably wouldn’t get very far.  
He had to wait for Bruce to rescue him.  
_Fantastic._

Bruce had found Dicks car within the first hour. Its doors stood open and all of the boy’s belongings were strewn about the car. His Utility belt was in his bag (where it was utterly useless), his keys laid on the ground next to the car and there was frozen blood on the pavement. It puzzled him that Dick was overwhelmed. He must’ve been taken by surprise, by staggering numbers or he must’ve been utterly unfocussed. Bruce sighed, of course he knew Dick had been upset. Bruce had felt bad about it the moment Dick had stormed out. He hated fighting with his boy. Especially when it turned out that Dick was right, which did happen quite often.  
In the second hour he had called Gordon to tell him what had happened. The risk Bruce took was real, involving police was always dangerous- but as Bruce Wayne he needed help. It was only a matter of time until the Press would find out and they needed all the head start they could get.  
Hour Three rolled by, with Bruce desperately trying to raise the cash sum to free Dick. He didn’t make it in time.  
It had been four hours now since he had gotten the letter. They would’ve done something to Dick. He needed to get the money together. He needed to pay them, to get Dick back. He would wrap the boy in a tight hug and not let go till it was time for College. Possibly not even then.  
Currently, however, Bruce was sat in his kitchen, across from Gordon and another man in uniform he had never seen before. Alfred had served them tea a while ago, but none of them had touched it.  
“What’s our plan?” Bruce asked. “Is there a plan?”  
Gordon sighed. “Not a good one. They have done this before. None of the other departments have been able to find them. I’m not sure where they would set up shop in Gotham anyway.”  
“I will pay them, then” Bruce said. “We need to keep Dick safe. Everything else is less important.”  
“We need to stop them as a whole” the second police officer said. “They can’t keep continuing to do this. They have not only hurt other children; they have killed several.”  
Bruce sighed. Of course, they needed to be stopped. He just wanted it not to involve Dicks safety.  
It had felt somewhat ironic that while Batman tried to protect Robin, Dick had been taken by the exact family of crime that Bruce had refused to tell him about. He had been so focussed on not telling the boy about what he had been working on, that he had completely neglected how likely it was, that Dick was a target. Bruce was the richest man in Gotham- and Dick his sole heir. It had been foolish to think that Dick was safe.  
“The money will be ready in an hour.” Gordon said, thoughtfully. “Call them, and see where they want to meet. We’ll take it step by step now.” He looked at his comrade “We are aware that we need to stop them. But right now I want to keep that boy safe. If we can get them too, that’s an added Bonus. Dick’s been missing since last night; God only knows what they have done to him.”

It had been at least an hour since the woman had left and a little more since the three-hour mark. Dick sighed. Halfway through to the next round. Dick didn’t think he could stand another one of the blond man’s visits.  
So far there had been no sign of Batman, Bruce or anyone else. Dick felt discouraged and a little hopeless, which was unnervingly new to him.  
It was time to leave, hopelessness was not becoming a part of his nature. His chances of success were slim, he knew that. But if he tried there was a chance at least. After all, the masked girl had given him an advantage, not nearly tying the ropes around his wrists tight enough.  
Dick simply wiggled his hands a few times, loosening his ropes, before he slipped his hands out and freed his legs. This was easy. Too easy even. He couldn’t get himself to care.  
His legs felt wobbly and unsteady when he got up, his head was throbbing in pain and he heard blood rush through his ears. The world was tilting from left to right and swaying heavily. Dick shook his head softly and pushed on forward. It wouldn’t be long until someone noticed he had gotten up.  
The teenager stumbled towards the iron door and pulled on the handle. To his surprise it opened with a soft creak.  
After a moment of stunned disbelief Dick peered out behind the corner. A long, empty hallway without lights lay before him. He could just make out an iron door at the far end. As fast as he dared he made his way down towards it, trying not to stumble, slip or topple over. He knew he was at least concussed, although he had (thankfully) not thrown up yet. He traced the wall with his hand, leaning on it, trying not to lose his balance. Every step was hard work and he felt sweat tickling down his neck and forehead.  
Eventually he made it to the second iron door, it felt like it took forever (and it most likely actually did). He leaned heavily against the wall, feeling exhausted. He took a few deep breaths, wiped the sweat from his face and pulled at the door handle. The teenager didn’t expect this door to just open too- in fact he was pretty sure it would be locked. However, the boy wonder was wrong. Genuine surprise flashed over his face when this door too, just swung open.  
As he stumbled through it into a large open (and dark) hall, a hand firmly grabbed his arm. An ice-cold feeling washed over Dick.  
“Jy is dapper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred considered himself to be rather calm in a storm. There was little that still fazed him. He’d seen people he loved being killed, he cared for injured and sick vigilantes for a few years now and he definitely made the best tea in Gotham. Especially compared to the _leaf-water_ that was usually served.  
He knew how to help, he knew how to wait it out and everything in between. He did _not_ know how to deal with this. Dick was as close to a grandson as Alfred had. He loved the charming, happy boy and if it would help him, Alfred would gladly invade hell.  
The Butler sat in Dicks room, on the boy’s chair, staring out the large window. It had started to rain, mixed with ice cold winds. The sky was grey and gloomy, as if it was forever in the twilight. It matched the mood if the Manor and its inhabitants.  
A few minutes ago the first members of the press had arrived. Alfred had nonchalantly slammed the door in their faces, after telling them that neither Bruce nor Dick were currently home.  
Dicks unusual absence from school had triggered them into asking questions and someone had let it slip, that he was missing. Of course it would be up in the news- the whole country would know about it. They couldn’t just bring the boy home anymore, he would be treated in a hospital, for however long they saw fit. Alfred looked around the room. The bed was unmade, School papers were strewn around the desk and the closet was open. It was a prefect summary of the active boy that lived here. He could almost hear Dick laughing in the hallway, coming back from a successful mission. Nearly saw the smile that could light up rooms. It made the silence of the manor even more unbearable.  
Bruce had gone to pick up the money and then, hopefully, he would be able to pick up Dick from wherever they kept him.  
It had been nearly six hours since they had gotten the letter.  
Hopefully there was a boy to rescue still and not just a corpse to bury. 

“You’re lucky I found you and not my brother.”  
“Why does your family feel the need to tell me that I’m lucky?” Dick replied slowly. His thoughts were scrambled and he slurred his words.  
The woman laughed, although it sounded like a nervous attempt to lighten the mood.  
“We like to look at the bright side of things.”  
Without her Mask it was clear that she was older than her brother by at least a few years. Additionally, she was a lot less creepy. In fact, she looked like the sort of woman that Bruce would take out on a Date when he needed to act _normal_ for a while. Her long blond hair was silky and smelled like oranges, her skin was flawless with only a subtle hint of makeup.  
If it wouldn’t have been for the fierce look on her face and the tight grip around his waist and arm she’d seem helpless.  
She had Dicks arm wrapped around her shoulder and carried most of his weight as they were heading for the exit (at least he hoped so). Dick was unsure why she helped him at all. If they ever had a little more time he would ask her, but right now all he wanted was to exit this underground bunker. Or sleep and wake up after this nightmare ended. Either would do.  
He had severely underestimated how big the bunker was. Dick knew that he would’ve never found an exit by himself. If he hadn’t been found by his unlikely saviour, he would’ve definitely gotten lost and (or) been found by someone less _helpful_.  
It felt like they had already entered a million different rooms, hallways and offices. Even with the woman’s help Dick still needed all of his energy to make himself step forward. They had climbed at least three different set of stairs, which made Dick feel faint and like he needed to throw up violently. All the while, the woman remained silent, not explaining where they went.  
Eventually she pushed him through a door and set him down on a bed. It was soft and warm and Dick immediately wanted to take a nap, his already foggy mind getting sleepier by the moment.  
“Stay awake” she scolded him as she grabbed a large brown bag. “I am just getting a jacket ready for you. Otherwise we’ll get out of here only for you to freeze to death.”  
Dick ripped his eyes open. “Am awake” he replied.  
She raised an eyebrow before she handed him a T-Shirt and a Jacket. “Here. They are my brothers, but they should fit you.”  
With clumsy movements Dick pulled the Shirt over his head, trying to ignore the pain all over everywhere.  
“Let me help you” the woman finally said. “Ricus enjoyed this way too much.” She gently prodded at his bandages. Blood was seeping through.  
“He’s delightful” Dick snorted. Then he looked at her. “I don’t even know your name” he said.  
“It’s Mieke.” She said, wrapping a scarf around his neck. Dick felt like the rest of her sentence went unspoken.  
“I see.” Dick said. “So… Why, exactly, are you helping me?”  
She didn’t reply instantly. She first helped him with the Jacket, pulled him up to his feet and slung his arm back around her shoulder.  
“Because it’s enough” she said. “I have stood by too many crimes. I want to be free. I want to be _good_.”  
Without giving him time to reply Mieke opened the door and pulled him through. “Let’s move” she said quietly. “They’ll notice your absence nownow.”  
It took another few minutes and two more sets of stairs until they finally stood before a larger blue door, which was locked by a code.  
“Please tell me you know the code.” Dick mumbled as she gently let go of him and he sat down, leaning against the wall. Cold sweat ran down his back and he felt clammy.  
“Of course I know the code.” She said softly, shooting him an amused look. “It’s my birthday.”  
She punched in a few numbers and with a metallic crunch and a happy beep the door slid to the side. Mieke helped Dick through and set him down on the ground. An Icy wind hit the Teenager and he felt frozen solid within a heartbeat. Drizzly rain fell on them through the holey ceiling, making his already cold clothes feel heavy and wet.  
They were in an old Factory hall. While technically still part of Gotham it was just far enough from the city to be forgotten; Dick, however, would’ve known it anywhere. It was an abandoned Factory that used to produce metal household tools. Around the factory were woods for 6 miles in each direction with only two roads leading to it. The Factory itself had been fenced, but the years of neglect had not done it any good. It was an ingenious hiding spot. He’d spent some time here with Bruce training real life situations when he was younger. Dick was somewhat sure that Bruce had owned this factory hall a few years back. The large windows were broken, the shards looking like icy teeth in the gloomy light. The ground was littered with rubbish, shards, leaves and other things he didn’t want to identify. Dick looked back at his companion, coming out of the dark, carrying her bag and a nervous smile. The door was made to look like the wall behind them, hidden so well, that if one didn’t know something was there, they wouldn’t find it. The teenager was impressed. Almost as good as their zeta tubes and the batcave.  
Suddenly a loud siren started going off behind them. In the distance they heard shuffling, panicked voices and heavy boots.  
Their eyes locked. “They noticed.” Dick murmured dryly.  
“We better hurry now” she said with a nod. “I’d rather not be found.”  
The door closed silently, shutting with a soft thud. Mieke grabbed hold of Dick and they made their way across the factory hall as quickly as possible.  
Dick felt consistently worse. His headache had gotten stronger, with his vision still being blurry and nausea was hitting him in waves. Mieke had just dragged him out the broken doors, when she swore under her breath.  
“The bloody fools are quick” she said to Dick. “I need you to walk a little faster, Richard.”  
The teenager nodded. “Okay”  
Mieke took a sharp right turn at the door, while the shouting behind them got louder. The ground below them was slippery from rain and ice, they fought hard to keep their footing. Dick focussed on setting one foot in front of the other, which already seemed like hard work. He was aware of his surroundings, the forest and the voices looking for them. How his companion managed to get them forward without being caught was a mystery to him- they weaved around trees, on occasion halted behind a big one and rested for a few breaths. It seemed like every step they took was calculated and Dick was impressed with her.  
“Are you with me?” she asked him, as they both leaned against a big oak, catching their breath.  
“Yeah” Dick weakly replied. “Plan?”  
“My Car is parked just on the other side of that Hill. The Gas tank is full and it’s got food and more medical supplies.” She said. “All we need is to get there.”  
She pulled him up again and dragged him forward. “It was originally only meant for me. But we’re a team now.”  
“Solid plan.” Dick slurred. The woman wiped stray hairs from her forehead and looked towards the hill.  
They slipped and stumbled through the cold Mieke whispering encouraging hopes to herself in a language Dick didn’t know. Suddenly they came to a halt and her grip in his side tightened.  
“Hello Pa” she said softly.  
“What are you doing skat?” It was nothing more but a low growl to Dick, that couldn’t see the man speaking. He raised his head, looking at an elderly man, with white hair and a beard. He looked a little like Santa Claus, except for his eyes. They reminded Dick of the Joker.  
There was a look in his face that Dick had not seen on anyone before. A mixture between anger, frustration and disappointment. Almost pure fury.  
“Did our guest not like the accommodation?”  
“On the contrary” Dick muttered, the words a mere slurred whisper. “I’d give it five stars on TripAdvisor.”  
Miekes Father looked at Dick and he instantly regretted opening his mouth.  
“He’s a funny one, then” the man said.  
“Can Pa let us go, please?” Mieke asked, sounding like a child asking to go to a birthday party. “You’ve already hurt so many.”  
It looked like her father was thinking about it. Dick shuddered and felt another wave of nausea hit him. He violently convulsed and retched onto the forest ground. He felt Mieke warm hands pat his back, as she spoke fast with her father. Dick was dry heaving with the ground swaying dangerously beneath him. He could only hear muffled sounds, overshadowed by his shallow breath and fast heartbeat.  
As he looked up, he saw the man raising his gun, pointing it towards Mieke. With all the strength he could muster, he threw himself towards the man, and slammed into him. They both fell to the ground, with Mieke swearing and a loud gunshot echoing through the forest. 

Mieke Shae Coetzee was many things. An ER Doctor. Only sister to three younger brothers. A traitor. A proud South African woman. A widow. An accomplice to multiple kidnappings and murders. _This boy’s only chance._  
She would get him out, if it was the last thing she’d ever do.  
Richard would survive, even if it would mean being a traitor in her father’s eyes. She had seen too many boys and girls like him come and go. Had stitched up most of them and declared others dead. She couldn’t go on anymore.  
She had been on her way to free Dick herself, when he had stumbled out the door. The next stage of his “visit” would’ve been much more uncomfortable for him. She’d heard her father talk about electricity.  
She accounted the fact on how long it took her family to realise he was gone to the fact that she had paused all the cameras. Cheap, quiet help was usually not smart, thank god.  
The forest around their hideout was familiar to her. They had lived here for a few years already, hiding in the shadows, being nothing more than rumours. When her Father had finally decided it was time to start their rule, this old abandoned Factory had always been their base. Mieke had not pictured herself fleeing from it for most of their stay, (much less with an injured boy that stumbled and leaned heavily on her) but none the less she was glad she'd had some sort of plan. She was surprised at how well it had gone so far. Sure there were people following them, but they were clumsy and unfocussed, being still so stunned by her betrayal.  
She needed to get the boy away, somewhere safe. She thought about their options. Police stations were out of the question; she knew for a fact that her Father had people in place there. They couldn’t go back to where Richard lived, because it was obviously where they would be looking for them first.  
All in all, they had no choices. Mieke pulled the boy further. If they got somewhere safe, she could find a solution.  
Ten weeks ago was when she had made the choice to flee the bunker and her family. She’d gotten a car and hid it outside their perimeter, where even if found, no one would suspect her. In the following weeks she had stocked it with all sorts of things she’d need to survive an escape. Glazing over at the pale boy she knew it was their only chance. _Just up that hill._  
Between a half unconscious Richard, who really did try his best, and a large medical bag they were slow. Slower than she would’ve liked, but they moved on steadily.  
She heard herself whisper to the boy and all the gods she could think of, that they needed to make it. She encouraged herself to push further. There was the hill up ahead, if they somehow managed to get there without being caught, they could vanish mostly unseen.  
“Come on Richard” she huffed, pulling him closer to herself. “Almost out of the woods.”  
She imagined the boy snort and laugh at her awful joke, even without knowing what he sounded like, to make herself feel better. It caused her to be unfocused for a moment then she lost her footing and slipped. Stretching her hand out to catch herself- she grabbed hold of something warm. She didnt need to look up to know who it was.  
“Hello Pa.”  
The scene before her felt like her horror movie. Her father had always been kind to her. But she knew without the shadow of a doubt, that he would not be kind today. He was angry and he was dangerous, like a hurt lion.  
"What are you doing, skat?" he asked her.  
“I’ve always followed you. I’ve stuck by your side after Thomas. I’ve raised my brothers. I was a good daughter.” She gestured around. “I’m done Pa. Enough death had been in our lives.”  
She wasn’t sure if she had actually expected to get out of this. The man who had raised her would kill her. No excuse for traitors. It had happened to her husband and it looked like it was Richards and her end too.  
“Haven’t there been enough dead children?” she asked before she fell quiet.  
Suddenly, the boy started retching up whatever little the contents of his stomach were and she gently patted his back. He was truly in bad shape. The gash on his chest had started bleeding again as they had stumbled through the forest while his face started to shine in all different shades of red, blue and purple. What concerned her most was how incoherent he had gotten in the last little while. Additionally, she felt how cold, sweaty and clammy he was. His head was hanging down limply now with laboured breathing. She had failed him then. At least he’d die fast.  
“Can Pa let us go Please? You’ve hurt so many already.”  
She saw her father raise the gun and closed her eyes, embracing her- and in extension- Richards death.  
“Skat knew, I wasn’t going to let her go, did she not?”  
“At least I will be with Thomas.” She replied, opening her eyes, glaring at her father and tightening the grip around Dicks waist, pulling him a little further up. “Ek hoop jy vrot in die hel.”  
Suddenly the limp boy next to her flew forwards, with all the grace of a newborn deer, and tumbled towards the ground with her father.  
Time froze when she heard the gunshot ring through the forest. She swore and rushed forward. She crouched down next to the boy’s limp form and a puddle of blood.  
“Richard!”

They had picked Bruce up in a busy Mall. He was told to wait on a bench, that he would know how to proceed and not to make a fuss. He’d sat on the bench, watching children and their parents around him, clutching the briefcase with the money tightly on his lap. The last time he had felt this helpless had been the day his parents were murdered. He despised the feeling. He’d much rather put on the cowl and go on a hunt.  
They had appeared out of nowhere, two men in their twenties, with black, fitted suits. They both looked alike; Blond hair with brown eyes and a smile that looked fake. These were the two elder sons- Ricus and Luan Coetzee. Ricus, being the oldest son, was definitely in charge of this situation. He looked calm, collected and focussed.  
Luan was nervous and pale.  
“Come with us, Mr. Wayne.” Ricus said. “Nice and easy.”  
Bruce got up and was immediately flanked by the two men. He still held on tightly to the briefcase as he was lead towards the parking lot. Every fibre of his being wanted to act rash and give the two men the fight of a lifetime- but the rational side of his mind knew, that it wasn’t going to help Dick at all. They made their way through the busy Mall without a hitch and exited. Arriving at a Black Jeep, Bruce got in. Ricus was the driver, Luan sat down next to Bruce.  
Luan was still nervous, now playing with the hem of his Jacket.  
“Is he okay?” Bruce asked. “Please… I need to know.”  
“You will see him soon enough” Ricus replied as he started the car. “He’s safe for now.”  
There was a tone in the man’s voice, making it clear that there would be no more information. Just after they had driven off the Parking lot Bruce was handed a Blindfold.  
“Put this on, Sir.” Luan sounded young, inexperienced. “We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.” Bruce had not been aware of Luan being a part of this. Most Children, that had been returned to their parents, had clearly described Ricus as the one torturing them. Bruce could see that. He looked angry.  
Finally, Bruce grabbed the blindfold and tightened around his head. Immediately the car started moving.  
It was a short drive, which came as a surprise to Bruce. After around ten minutes the car stopped, the motor was turned off and he was gently helped out of the car. Lead by Luan, who gave him soft pointers as not to bump in anything, Bruce made his way through the darkness.  
Then Luan sat him down on a chair and took off the Blindfold. “Thank you for cooperating, Mr. Wayne.”  
Bruce remained silent, but gave a court nod. Ricus took the Briefcase off of him and left the room. Luan sat down in the corner of the room, crossing his arms before his chest.  
“It should all be over soon, sir.” He said. “And then you can go back to your normal, safe lives.”  
“His life will never feel safe again” Bruce replied, glaring at the younger man. “And neither should yours.”  
Luan looked at him, surprised, and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Bruce continued.  
"I will hunt you down. You and everyone you love, for what you have done to him." Bruce growled.  
"All of your safety will be an Illusion. _That is a promise._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Afrikaans isnt as fluent as it used to be so I hope i got it right ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. LIfe can be difficult.  
> Thanks for all your kudos <3

Bruce felt like he had sat in in silence with Luan for hours, when in truth it could not have been more than 15 minutes. Ricus was nowhere to be seen or heard and Bruce started to grow impatient. The father couldn’t shake the mental image of Dick sitting tied to that chair. All he wanted was to wrap the boy into an incredibly tight hug and only _reluctantly_ let go when it was time for college. Bruce closed his eyes. Maybe he could take Dick on a vacation after this- just him and the boy (and Alfred) at a beach baking in the sun. No Batman and Robin for a while. Just them.  
Bruce didn’t expect anything to happen. He was staring at the door through which Ricus had left, when it suddenly flew open with a loud bang. The blonde man stormed in, looking angry and dangerous. He spoke fast with his brother and looked pale. They both gestured wildly and eventually Ricus started yelling at Luan. Bruce got up and walked over to them.  
“What is going on?” Bruce asked. Neither of the younger men acknowledge him, instead talking back and forth, growing louder and angrier by the second.  
“Answer me!” Bruce demanded, grabbing Ricus’ arm.  
The blond man snapped back and glared at Bruce. “Your bastard boetie escaped.” He snarled. “And our sister is missing!” Before Bruce could completely understand what was beings said, he stared into the barrel of a gun.  
“Jy is dood!” Ricus growled.  
Instinct kicked in, before he could stop himself. With a quick movement he grabbed the gun, twisted it out of his hands and knocked Ricus straight on the forehead. With an ungraceful huff the South African fell and landed on his butt.  
Luan rushed forward, stopping dead in his tracks when Bruce pointed the gun at him and released the safety.  
“Sit. Down.” Bruce growled. He’d not want to hurt him. But he would, if he needed to. He’d burn the world down if it would help him find his boy.  
Slowly and silently Luan backed away hands raised in defeat, taking a seat back where he had been before. Ricus took the opportunity and with an angry yell threw himself on Bruce, trying to land a punch. Without any effort Bruce deflected him and rammed his elbow into Ricus’ nose. Blood spluttered everywhere as a satisfying crunch was heard.  
With another set of well-timed punches, just below his chin, the oldest Coetzee slumped on the ground and remained still.  
Bruce wiped his knuckles on his pants. Luan stared at him with an open mouth.  
“Who the hell are you?” he asked.  
“A concerned Father.” Bruce replied, taking out his phone.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen” Bruce said, as he was dialling Gordons number. “You will tie your buddy over there up. Then you will bring me to my son’s last known location. You will help me find him. And you better pray to whatever god you believe in, that Dick is alright. Understood?”  
Luan nodded, still stunned into silence.  
“Good” Bruce said gruffly just before Gordon answered the phone. “Get going!”

“Richard!” the woman sounded far away, as if she were an echo of herself. There was a sense of urgency that made Dick open his eyes. It was hard to focus on anything. The world was blurry for a moment, before it suddenly, painfully got razor sharp. Adrenaline kicked in, while he was hit be a wave of nausea and a headache. Sounds rushed down onto him, the dripping of rain, the faraway shouting of men, and her voice calling his name.  
A face appeared above him. A woman. Her long blond hair tickled his nose. Her eyes had the colour of earth. Mieke. That was Mieke. She was helping him.  
“Dankie god!” she exclaimed. “You scared me.”  
“So’y” Dick mumbled. He felt her hands wrap around him, before she gently pulled him up into a sitting position. “I dn’t me’n to.” He felt sticky wetness on his hands and torso. Was he bleeding? He hazily looked around, noticing a big puddle of blood. Was it his? He felt like he was bleeding out. Suddenly he noticed the still, warm body next to him.  
It was probably that guys blood, then. But why did he feel so bad? he looked down on himself. He felt injuries across his body.  
“Not a problem” she said. “We need to go!”  
Pulling him further up and slinging his arm around her shoulders, she groaned. “You’ll need to help me a little.”  
“Wha’ happ’d?” Dick asked, taking cautious steps forward. His memory was fuzzy. He knew she was helping him. She was on his side. He’d gotten hurt, somehow. And Bruce was nowhere around. Had there been an accident maybe? He remembered icy roads and his car.  
“My father is dead” she said. There was some remorse in her voice but she sounded mostly relieved. “We cut off the head of the snake. Let’s hope it’s tail is nowhere near by. Arno is much worse when he’s angry.”  
She dragged him forward, up the hill, leaving her father’s body behind. The shot had hit him in the neck and he’d bled out within moments. He had looked at her, trying to say something, but it had been no more than a bloody, gurgling mess.  
Mieke stared straight ahead, focussing on getting Richard up the hill. No focus for the dead.  
Her father had not been a good man. He was cruel, had a short temper and killed without feeling remorse. The world was a much better place without him.  
Still she fought back tears.  
Grunting and sweating she stumbled up the hill and finally they arrived on top. Gently she sat the boy down.  
“Take a breath.” Sitting down on the damp ground next to him, she was panting. He had his eyes half closed and held his arms close to his chest, shivering. He looked awful, not only drenched in her father’s blood (and his), but also even paler than before. He’d bled through the bandages she had wrapped around him a while ago.  
“Whe-re ar’we g-oing?” he finally stuttered.  
“Anywhere but here. Somewhere with a coast.” Mieke replied. She truly didn’t care. She was planning on starting a new life, virtually anywhere but here. Maybe the boy could finish school elsewhere, live up to his potential. Be happy.  
“Need t’stay i’ Go-tham.” Richard mumbled. “Br’ce nee’ me.”  
“When they find my father, they’ll blame you for his death. You’ll never be safe again. They will hunt you down and kill you.”  
Mieke stared at the boy, trying to get the urgency across. “You can’t stay here.”  
“Nee’ ‘o” Dick replied sleepily. “H’me”  
The blonde woman got up and pulled the boy to his feet. This was pointless and took too long. She wanted to disappear. “Let’s continue this in the car” she said. “I’d not want to be found here.”

Mieke supported the boy the last few meters down the hill towards her hidden car. She had covered it in a military blanket, which hid it nicely. After she pulled the blanket off, she unlocked it and sat Dick down in the passenger seat. He had his eyes closed and his head was resting limp on his shoulders. She gently shook him.  
“Wake up, no rest for the wicked!”  
The boy fluttered his eyes open and looked at her. “’kay” he mumbled, trying to sit up a little straighter. “Aw’ke”  
“Good” Mieke sighed before she tightened the seatbelt for him. “I’ll take care of your wounds as soon as we’re somewhere safe. You look… pale.”  
“’Kay” He replied, eyes already half closed again.  
Mieke shut his door and walked around the car towards the driver’s side. Before she could get in completely, she heard a loud shout from the top of the hill.  
“There!” a man yelled.  
The woman swore under her breath and slid into the seat. They’d need to be fast now.  
She hit the gas and they virtually flew forward, narrowly missing trees and bushes. In the rear-view mirror, more and more men appeared on top of the hill, some trying to shoot them down. They failed miserably, with not a single bullet hitting them.  
Every second stretched to feel like hours, while the woman’s mind was racing.  
They saw her, which meant they’d find her father’s body soon. In turn that meant that the hunt for the both of them was opened by nightfall. They needed to hide. Ditch the car and find a safe place, preferably close by. No one would suspect them staying nearby.  
“Richard” Mieke said. “Can you hear me?”  
She hoped that the sense of urgency in her voice would stir the half conscious boy next to her. She didn’t dare to take her eyes off the road or her hands off of the steering wheel.  
“Hea’ you” he said.  
“Do you know a safe place in Gotham?” It was only a few more moments until they were back on the road. A gravel road out of the forest, but it was better than nothing. They still had a chance. It would take her father’s men at least a few minutes to catch up by car. She just needed to be faster.  
“Ye’” Dick said. “Phone booth”  
“What?” Mieke said. “How would _that_ be safe? I’d think it’s the least safe place right now.”  
She took a sharp turn out on the road, sliding on the gravel for a few meters. Mieke didn’t flinch. She had a purpose. After the car had gotten its grip back she looked over at her passenger.  
“Trus’ me” he whispered. “Sa’e.”  
“Fine” Mieke said. “Where is this place?”

“Take the next turn left” Luan said, pointing Bruce into the right direction. They had driven out of Gotham, into the woods. Bruce had been here often with Dick when the boy had been younger, to start his training. There was an abandoned factory close by, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
After having left Ricus unconscious and bound tightly to a chair, Luan led Bruce back to the car. Bruce was driving, with Luan sitting beside him, nervously fidgeting with his hands. That boy couldn’t sit still. Bruce found himself imagining it was Dick beside him, who was also never still. Except for the occasional direction it was silent between them.  
“I didn’t mean to be here; you know” Luan suddenly said. He looked down onto his hands. “I never wanted to be a part of this.” Luan gestured around. “I even left for a while.” He sighed. “I did good, then. Trying to be better. I worked as a teacher in rural Namibia.”  
Bruce didn’t reply.  
“But they found me. Took me back home, asked me to be a part of… this. Ricus told me I had to, if I wanted to be a part of the family. So did my Father and Arno. It was only Mieke that never was on board with anything. She told me we could run.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“Because I was afraid. First to be alone.” Luan sounded like a small boy. Again Bruce found himself reminded of Dick.  
“And now?”  
Luan looked straight at Bruce, face twisted. “Now I’m afraid of what they’ll do to me; Or Mieke. I needed to protect her.”  
Suddenly, a car came barrowing down the road, much too fast and swerving.  
Bruce hit the Brakes and the car slid to a stop. The car flew by and Bruce imagined to see Dicks face through the passenger window. He wasn’t sure though. IT had been so pale and weak. He must have been seeing things.  
In a split second, the car had passed and flew around the last corner, out of their sight.  
“Was that your guys?”  
“I don’t know.” Luan said, staring back at where the car had disappeared around the corner. “Didn’t get a good look. The car was not familiar.”  
Before Bruce had time to start the car and continue on, Four more cars sped down the road, passing them and following the other car.  
“I’m gonna guess, that we should follow them” Bruce said. He turned the car around and followed them back. He silently cursed, because this car was nowhere near as fast as the Batmobil. He wasn’t sure he’d catch up to them.  
“Where could they be going?”  
“We don’t have any safe houses this way” Luan replied. “I don’t know. If Mieke is in the first car she could be going anywhere. She’s talented at vanishing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there. I swear.

Mieke knew that her father’s cars were faster than hers. They’d catch up too quickly- it would take her too long to get into the city.   
There was a crossroad ahead. It was Miekes only chance to lose them. She floored the gas pedal, looking in the rear-view mirror. No cars so far. _Good._  
The Road to Gotham would go straight. There was a bridge crossing a river to the left, with more woods behind it. And empty fields on either side of the street to the right. She turned the wheel and steered over the bridge, directly into the woods. She drove in as far as he dared before she turned around and looked out between the trees. Immediately she turned off the headlights and motor. Thank God it was raining and now snowing. In the mud it would be near impossible to follow the tire marks. Mieke was pretty sure that while she could see the street, no one would notice the car. Unless they suspected them here.   
Not 30 seconds later, her father’s men drove down the road and stopped, contemplating where to go. Eventually they parted ways, two cars going ahead towards Gotham and the other two each taking a side.   
The car rushed past their hiding spot, with Mieke holding her breath. They didn’t stop or hesitate, speeding down the road.  
The blonde woman decided to wait a few more minutes. She didn’t want to be caught driving out of the woods, towards Gotham. She only had this one chance.   
Suddenly, one more car appeared, stopping at the crossroads. It had been fast, but definitely didn't belong to her father's crew. Who was that?  
Two men exited their car; one she didn’t know. He was tall, with broad shoulders and black hair.   
The other Mieke recognized immediately as her Brother Luan. She contemplated making herself known to him, glancing at Richard next to her. His breathing was more laboured and he shivered violently. She gently wiped ice cold sweat from his brow and hair out of his face. The boy now felt hot to the touch. Richard stirred and fluttered his eyes open. “Aw’ke” he mumbled, sounding anything but. Flashback memories of her late Husband just before he died flooded her mind, making her all the more determined. Not again. Never again would she watch an innocent boy die.   
He needed her brothers help- even if she risked it being a trap. Ricus had been in charge after all. Mieke loved her brothers, but she only trusted one. Lucky for Richard that it was this brother.  
“Richard” she whispered. “I’ll be back in a minute. Can you wait here?”   
Dick nodded weakly. “Plan’ on it.”  
“Good boy.”   
Mieke jumped out of the car and quickly made her way through the trees towards the road, crouch walking towards the tree line, hiding in the gloomy shadows of the trees. Before she was going to risk getting caught in even more trouble, she was waiting for her moment.   
She hid behind a bush, watching her brother and the unknown man. He did look familiar, but she couldn’t place him.   
The moment Mieke was going to sprint ahead, towards the men, she heard the roaring of a motor. She ducked deeper down, almost Laying down flat on the wet ground. The drizzly rain had become stronger and she was drenched in water and mud by the time she had completely laid down. The car drove by, much slower than before. Mieke was peering out under the bush, only seeing tires and red colour. The blonde woman decided not to move, unless she had to.   
The car braked and stood still a few meters away from her hiding spot. After half a minute the car turned around and sped down the road again.   
Mieke counted to a hundred, before she got up, hoping her brother would still be up at the crossroads. She ducked for a moment before she straightened up completely and resisted the urge to stretch, instead looking to the opposite side of the bridge.  
She was unlucky. Both men and the car had left, leaving her no idea which road they took.  
“Bloody hell” Mieke muttered. She turned back to her car. She’d work it out.  
Before she got back into the driver’s side of the car she grabbed her bag. It was filled with medications and bandages. The car was as safe as it would get at the moment.   
“Richard, are you awake?”, she asked as she opened his door.  
“Welc’me ba’” he said, fluttering his eyes open.   
“Hello” she replied, smiling gently. “I’m going to take care of you now. All right?”  
He nodded ever so slightly. Mieke gently took the scarf off and helped him out of his jacket and shirt. His face was all shades of red and purple by now which was in strange contrast to his ashy skin. His Torso looked like a sickening map, cuts and bruises everywhere. The bandage she had placed earlier was soaked in blood and hung loosely around his chest. She would need to stich the cut if they were going to get anywhere.   
“I’m going to need to stich this up” she said to the boy. “I have nothing for the pain, unfortunately. Can you handle it?”   
“Ye’” Dick replied. “Do it”   
The surroundings were obviously less than ideal, but it was better than letting him bleed to death. She cut the bandage open and gently took it off. The wound was red and angry, while still bleeding sluggishly. It looked like an infection was setting in. Cold sweat ran down the boy’s face, his breath was shallow and fast and while his heart was racing, his pulse was weak. He wasn’t far off of hypovolemic shock. She’d need to get him a blood transfusion as soon as they were at this mysterious phone booth of safety. And even then only if she could give him her own blood.   
Hopefully he was alert enough to tell her his blood type- if he even knew it. For now, she would clean the gash and stitch it up.  
“There will be a scar” she said to him. “Matching your other ones.”  
The boy didn’t reply and with a short look up at him she realised that was out of energy to reply. His face was grey now. A harsh contrast to his dark hair and the bruises on his face. He had his eyes closed and was breathing evenly. She shook him gently and his eyes darted open. “Aw’ke” he mumbled.   
“Good boy” she said. Then she got disinfectant ready. She was prepared for a scream, when she drenched the wound in it and prodded around in the bloodied mess. She already knew what she’s say to soothe the boy. But he remained stoic and silent. It was worse than a scream.

Bruce had decided to drive into Gotham. It seemed the best way to take when fleeing others. Gotham was a maze, with hundreds of side streets and abandoned buildings. And Dick knew this place, he’d be able to vanish easily, even with a car and a passenger.   
A small voice in the back of his mind kept piping up, telling him that Dick probably was not in charge. He pushed it away and focused back on the road.   
He wasn’t sure how to continue. They had no lead on where Dick was, and there were no cars to follow anymore either. Bruce felt a certain level of despair set in.   
“Any Ideas?” he asked Luan, eventually stopping at a red light.   
“No.” he replied. “I’ll try and call my brother, see if he has an idea.” Bruce eyed him suspiciously. Luan held his gaze. “Do you have a better suggestion?”  
Bruce shook his head.   
He’d called Gordon earlier, getting him up to speed. Bruce hoped that the police was on the lookout for Dick too.   
Ricus was definitely in custody by now. Gordon hat promised to call him, if the south African spilled any secrets. But neither man thought that very likely. Bruce watched the younger man dial a number.   
The other end picked up immediately and Luan started talking with his brother. They spoke Afrikaans, not a language he was familiar with, so he just listened intently and hoped that he could trust Luan.   
They only spoke briefly before Luan hung up. “Arno says he’s lost them, but he’s on his way to Blüdhaven. He thinks they might be there.”  
Bruce remained silent, with his mind racing. Blüdhaven seemed unlikely. While a good place to hide, it was too far off to be a reasonable hiding spot. Even when significantly speeding it was a 20-minute drive. No, if Dick could give any input, they were close by. Either in the city or somewhere in the suburbs. Maybe he’d go to see Leslie?   
Bruce clenched his jaw. If only the boy had his phone on him, or his belt or anything to locate him. If only Dick had been taken as Robin then-  
Robin. Of course. Dick would try to get home. To get to the Batcave, possibly through a Zetatube. It had everything the boy would need to fix himself up. And none of his chasers would ever find him there.   
The light turned green and Bruce speeded down the road. He couldn’t take Luan into the cave. He’d find a way to get there. 

Dick felt numb and cold. He felt like he was freezing to death. His heart was racing but his thoughts were slow and cumbersome. The teenager was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He heard the faint noise of Mieke next to him, talking. The words made no sense to him. She leaned forward in her seat, towards the road. Suddenly her head snapped towards him and he saw her yell.  
“Richard!” she sounded angry. He looked at her. Her mouth moved. She was talking.   
What was she saying? The teenager focussed on her. He couldn’t quite grasp it.   
She shook his shoulder.   
“Richard!” she repeated. Finally, he snapped out of it.  
“Yes” he said.   
“Where do I need to go?”  
Dick looked out the car window. They were in Gotham. Gloomy clouds hung over the city, with rain still pouring down on their car. Noone was out in the streets, and despite it probably being afternoon, it was nearly as dark as in the evening. Instantly Dick felt more tired.   
“Ba’ alley” he heard himself mumble, before giving more detailed instructions. In the back of his mind, he was impressed by the woman next to him. She understood his mumbled, messy talking and followed his directions. As they passed the Phonebooth, she looked at it, nodded once and then drove off again. “I’m not sure how this will help you, but I trust you.” She said as she turned the corner.   
“But…” Dick said.  
“We’re just dumping the car, Richard” she said. “We don’t want to get anyone on our tails again, do we?”  
The teenager shook his head slowly. He was not in the mood to run for his life ever again.   
Gently he leaned his head back. He still felt nauseous and very sleepy, while the pain had decreased to a dull pressure in his chest. Breathing had gotten harder. Almost as if he was drowning.   
His eyes were droopy. He just wanted to sleep.   
“Stay awake” he heard Mieke scold. Immediately he opened his eyes.   
“Aw’ke” he replied. Then he shivered violently. He couldn’t wait to get back to the cave. He longed for Alfred’s soothing voice. And tea.   
Tea would be nice. 

Mieke found another back alley to park the car. As she got out she grabbed her medical bag and threw a few more things in. If the Phone booth of safety turned out to be nothing, she’d need to be able to leave again. After she had helped Dick out of the car and had him (somewhat) upright, she carefully locked it and put the key in her pocket.   
Then she turned around, mostly dragging the boy down the alley. Within a few seconds, they were soaked to the bone in rain and she felt a chill run up her spine.   
She hadn’t seen her followers in a while and was somewhat confident, that she had lost them. She almost dared to have hope, that they would make it. They've already come much further than she had ever thought they would. With a side glance to Dick, she wasnt sure he'd make it. He was not doing well. She swallowed empty. If he died- well... at least they had tried.  
They walked as fast as they could. Dicks head was hanging downwards, as he was limping slowly alongside her. They stumbled and slipped through alleyways and backyards, not even coming close to any main roads.   
She crossed the last street already seeing the Phone Booth, when she heard steps behind her.   
“I always thought, it would be I that kills father.”   
An Ice cold feeling gripped Miekes heart. Slowly she turned around to see her Arno, her youngest brother, standing tall in the rain behind her.   
“Didn’t think you’d have the balls, honestly.” He shook his head. “I’m _almost_ impressed.”


	6. Chapter 6 (Still as creative as a loaf of bread)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! (sorry for taking forever!)

Bruce’s idea was basic. There was only one place where Dick could use the Zeta-Beam to get home. The old back alley Phone Booth that the Mayor kept harassing him to tear down (he never did).  
Dick had used it on occasion in the past and it was the only place close by. The mountain was too far away and everything else just seemed unrealistic. Bruce had called Alfred, and told the Butler to wait in the cave, in case the boy had somehow managed to find shelter in there already. Wally was instructed to wait in the mountain. The Speedster had been adamant that he wanted to help, but Bruce had insisted that he was the most helpful watching the Zeta-Beam in the mountain.  
In addition, Bruce could somewhat explain why he’d go look for Dick at the Phone Booth Luan. He drove much slower than before and peered into every side street he could. There was no sign of Dick, Mieke or anyone else and it was hard to see anything through the gloomy day and pouring rain. He parked the car at the closest possible point and got out.  
“Do explain to me why they would come here” Luan said skeptically. “To a Pay Phone?”  
“It’s a known shortcut” Bruce replied vaguely, stomping on wards into the rain. Their destination was three minutes away and he wanted to get there as fast as he could.  
“A shortcut to where? 1993?” Luan huffed before he followed Bruce eventually.  
“Mr. Wayne” Luan then said. Without waiting for the older man to acknowledge him he continued. “When all of this is over- will you hand me to the police?”  
Bruce nearly laughed out loud. “Yes.” he gruffly said instead. “You and your kind have caused pain to dozens of people in the past.”  
Luan didn’t answer. He was walking next to Bruce now, gently nodding to himself. For a second Bruce thought the younger man would run (and Bruce would've let him leave), but he didn't. He walked silently next to Bruce.  
The billionaire would definitely put in a good word for him, although the younger man wouldn’t need to know that, at least not right now.  
“I’m sorry” Luan then said. “I wish your son was safe.”  
Bruce sighed as they walked on. “Safety is an illusion.” They walked a little faster, the rain had picked up even more and Bruce started to feel cold. It was loud around them- cars and rain and everything nearly making him yell at Luan. “We’re always in danger anyway. Especially that boy. Swinging around on chandeliers and flipping backwards off his gym equipment- he’s got no measure for danger.”  
Luan opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly they heard a loud bang.  
Both immediately knew what it was.  
Someone had fired a shot.  
Bruce realized he was running after he already had a significant head start to Luan, who seemed terrified.  
The father basically slid over into the alleyway and froze.  
There was another blond tall man, towering over two figures on the ground. Bruce’ heart stopped. Dick was lying motionless on the wet ground and even from a distance, he could see that the boy was drenched in blood and as white a wall. The woman next to him had wide eyes, pleading with the tall figure ahead of her. She tried to shield Dick from him and inched her way in front of the limp boy.  
As Luan reached Bruce, he yelled out for his sister and sprinted towards the scene.  
For another moment, Bruce stood still, trembling with fear of being too late.  
He only sprung back into action when Luan tackled his brother and wrestled him to the ground. They swore and threw punches and eventually Luan kicked the gun out of Arnos hand. It slid straight under a trash container.  
Bruce ran past them, as fast es he could and went down on his knees, next to Dicks still form. The boy looked awful and for a heartbeat, Bruce thought he had actually been too late, that his beautiful boy, his chum, had stopped breathing and simply ceased existing. Gently, ever so gently, because he was afraid the boy might fall to pieces if he touched him too hard, Bruce felt for a pulse. The moment he touched his sons sweaty, cold skin his eyes fluttered open.  
“Thank god!” Bruce whispered. " _Thank god!_ "  
Dick looked confused and unsure of where he was (who could blame him?) and only focussed on his guardian after a second. Recognition flashed over his face.  
“D-Dad” he whispered quietly “Y’ foun’ me” The faintest of smiles hinted on the boys lips, before his eyes shut close and he went completely limp.  
“Dick?” Bruce asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. “Stay awake.”  
There was no reaction from the boy at all, just the smallest movements of his chest as he was breathing.  
Bruce looked to the Phone booth, the to the woman huffing next to him on the ground and lastly to Luan and his brother. They were still fighting, Luan so far having the upper hand. There was huffing and cursing accompanied by the sound of punches. Within a split second, Bruce decided to call 911, if only to hide their identities.  
“He… he needs blood” the blonde woman on the ground said. “He’s been bleeding for nearly a day now.” She coughed, pressing her hand on an injury in her side, while she sat up straighter. Their eyes met.  
Bruce pulled out his phone, dialing already as he pulled the boy into the recovery position.  
It was the sudden absence of cursing and yelling that made Bruce hesitate. He looked at the woman before him, who in turn stared at something behind him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape and she seemed to have gotten three shades paler since last he looked up.  
“Don’t move” she said, not looking at him. “ _Don’t move!_ ”  
Something in her voice made Bruce freeze, phone in one hand and the other draped over Dicks shoulder. The rain was heavily pouring down on them but other than that it was silent. Then, the billionaire heard steps behind him. The were slow and determined and suddenly, there was a metallic click next to Bruce’s ear.  
“Turn around.”  
Slowly Bruce turned around, moving his body more in front of Dick, to shield the boy from further harm. Luan was laying face down on the ground, unmoving. Bruce briefly wondered if he was alive. Arnos knuckles were bloodied and he looked worse for the wear.  
“I am so over Americans.” Arno stood tall, if a little less proud than before, and spat out blood. He held the gun in his hand, pointing it straight at Bruce’s Forehead. “And so over family.” He shot his sister a look and his grip around the gun tightened. The threatening piece of metal trembled ever so slightly in his hand and the look on the youngest sibling turned darker still.  
“So much trouble” Arno said. “And what for? Father is dead, my brother will be behind bars for the rest of his life- and these two have given up all right to call themselves my blood.” He gritted his teeth. “All because of that- that little boy!”  
Bruce knew, he had one chance only. He could beat Arno in a fight, if he had the momentum of a surprise attack. But if he failed-  
He wouldn’t fail. Batman never failed.  
“How did you find us?” he asked the younger man as he shifted his weight on his toes. “You were on your way to Blüdhaven.”  
Arno laughed humourless. “I saw that bitches car in the woods” a wide, irrational grin spread across his face while he pointed at Mieke, “And I am better at following than she is at hiding. I was only waiting for my chance- my chance to become better than my father. More powerful still..! More of a man than he had ever been.” Arno licked his lips, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking back and forth between Bruce, Dick and Mieke. “I am stronger than them. Stronger than her.”  
“Broer, asseblief- we can end this… We can leave- She won’t find us.”  
“You are not my sister. _Traitor_!” He spat the words with more disgust than Bruce had ever heard. Arnos words felt heavy and Bruce could feel how her faith faltered.  
The younger man was unfocussed for all but a second, looking at his sister.  
Bruce took his chance and jumped up, ramming his shoulder in the man’s groin, pushing him back, while grabbing for the gun. Arno huffed surprised and stumbled backwards, tightening the grip around his weapon. He just managed to keep his footing as Bruce threw himself forward with all the momentum he could muster, towards his foe, wrestling him to the ground. With practiced ease, he grabbed the gun and twisted it out of Arnos hands.  
He threw the gun away, not noticing where it went or what would happen with it, as Bruce punched his opponent twice in the jaw. Finally Arno came out of his stupor and tried to gain the upper hand in the fight.  
It was to no avail, Bruce not only being more skilled but also significantly heavier and now, as Arno had no gun he had no advantage. With another heavy punch straight to the nose, the fight ended.  
Bruce loosened his tie and wrapped Arnos hands to his feet. Then, breathing heavily, Bruce stood up and stumbled back over to Dick.  
The woman sat next to him, holding Bruce’s phone in her hand, talking to someone.  
“He’s lost around 20 percent of his blood volume, he is sweaty and the wound on his chest seems in the early stage of an infection. Hypovolemic shock will set in soon. There are two other male victims in need of medical attention, one of which is dangerous. I’ve sustained a nonlife threatening gunshot wound to my left side. Most critical is the teenage boy.”  
Bruce sat down next to the two. His hands were shaking and bloody. He felt ice cold from rain and stress.  
Gently he took Dicks hand, not daring to touch his boy more. He looked peaceful, as he lay unconscious. No trace of the overly serious near-adult Dick usually was. The black hair was dripping wet and the rain had washed off most of the dried blood on his face. It was shining in all colours of the rainbow and his face was swollen in multiple places.  
Mieke hung up the phone and handed it back to Bruce. “They will be here.” She said, as she moved back, leaning against the brick building behind here. She pressed her hands against her side and a whimper of pain escaping her lips. “Now we can only wait.”  
The father looked at her. “Why were you helping him?” he asked. “You risked everything.”  
She looked at him with sad eyes and a smile. “I have won more than I have lost.” Then she looked at Dick. “I have regretted many things in my life.” She continued, as she brushed wet strands of hair out of her face. “This will never be one of them.”  
“Thank you” Bruce heard himself say. “For helping him.”  
She nodded. In the distance, they could hear sirens through the rain. She closed her eyes, a content look on her face.  
“There is one thing, I wonder” She suddenly said, looking up into the grey, rainy sky. The sirens around them got louder and louder. “Why did that stupid boy want to come to a Phone booth?” She met Bruce’s eyes. “Of all places? And more importantly still- why would you look for him here?”  
Bruce had no chance to answer (nor intended to do so), as finally the red and blue lights of the Gotham Police and Ambulance flickered around them and multiple cars came to a sliding stop.  
“Why a Phone booth?” she asked again, a small smile on her face. “What secrets do you hide, I wonder?” She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, as if she could look directly into his soul. Then she looked back at Dick and her look softened. “Keep him safe now, Mr. Wayne. _She_ will be looking for him now.”  
Suddenly she was pulled up by an office in uniform gasping in pain and knees buckling underneath her as the office cuffed her roughly.  
The world around Bruce became a blur of chaos, shouting, police and doctors. Within a few minutes Dick was put on a backboard and in an ambulance, with Bruce sitting beside him, holding the boys hand, answering medical questions. The moment they arrived at the hospital, Dick was whisked away through countless doors and hallways. Bruce was asked to stay behind, fill in forms, be calm and collected. The press arrived minutes later, crowding the father and hospital staff, shoving microphones and cameras in his face. Someone grabbed him by his hand and pulled him into a staff room- and there now, in complete silence Bruce sat and waited.  
A towel draped over his shoulders and a coffee in his hand he leaned against the wall behind him. He could still faintly hear the ruckus outside. His hands were trembling and his feet were twitching. He knew he should be ice cold, but Bruce felt nothing.  
Bruce stared at the wall across from him. He could still hear her voice, could still see her eyes, clear as day through the rain and chaos.  
“Keep him safe now, Mr. Wayne. She will be looking for him now.” 

Dick was high. He knew he was high immediately as he started becoming aware of his surroundings. It was the fuzzy warmth of feeling wrapped in a cloud of happiness and comfort. Definitely morphine then.  
Slowly he blinked his eyes open. The room around him was dimly lit and cosy warm. The Teenager felt comfortable. He wasn’t home. He wasn’t in the cave (it was a lot less cosy in the cave) and he was high.  
Why?  
Vague memories flooded his mind, a blonde woman, an angry man, a fight with Bruce. And feeling cold- so very, very cold.  
Slowly Dick turned his head to the side and saw Bruce, sleeping on a chair. His head rested uncomfortably on his chest and he had his arms crossed before his chest. The teenager carefully sat up in his bed. His chest was screaming in pain, and he felt dizzy immediately. He’d been hurt then. Severely enough to be treated at a Hospital. How long had he been here?  
As he looked down on himself he could feel bandages and stitches, itching on his body. Painful memories of a beating and a knife flashed before his mind and he shook his head, to focus. He had an IV line ins his left arm, giving him fluid. The bag it was connected to was nearly empty. There was a thick white blanket draped over him and a thinner, yellow one at his feet. The teenager looked around the room. They were alone, Bruce and him.  
His Guardian snored quietly in his chair, looking much more peaceful than usual.  
Dicks mind was too slow to make a coherent thought. Gently he swung his legs out of the bed and let them dangle over the edge, staring at Bruce. The older man looked exhausted and pale. Maybe even a little guilty?  
Dick sighed as he stood up on shaky legs. He felt weak but he could hold himself upright (which gave him a sense of accomplishment) and he grabbed the thin yellow blanket. He took three steps over towards Bruce and gently covered his guardian with the soft material.  
Bruce stirred lightly but did not wake.  
Dick tucked him in and made sure he’d be warm, before he stumbled back to bed and heavily sat down with a sigh. He felt sweat running down his face and back. The teenager couldn’t remember the last time he’d been as exhausted as right now. Slowly he laid back onto his pillow facing Bruce, before he pulled the heavy white blanket up to his ears.  
The Teenager smiled as he looked at Bruce snoring in his chair.  
“Good night, Bruce” he whispered, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.  
Just before he drifted back to sleep he heard the door open behind him. The teenager opened his eyes and slowly turned towards the noise.  
Alfred stood in the door, quickly taking a few steps towards the bed. Had the Butler always looked this old? Or had he aged a Decade since last Dick had seen him?  
“Mast-“ he began loudly  
“Shhh” Dick interrupted him quietly, pointing at Bruce. “He’s asleep.” He whispered faintly.  
“Bruce looks like he’s been up for a few days. He needs to rest.”  
The Butler sat on the edge of the bed, fussing over Dicks blanket, pulling it up in one place and straightening it in another.  
“ _You_ need to rest” Alfred said quietly. “Let me fuss about Master Bruce.”  
“All right” Dick replied, relaxing back into the bed. “Thank you.”  
“It is so very good to have you back, Master Richard. I’ve missed you” Alfred said.  
Dick smiled as a reply and closed his eyes, feeling the heavy feeling of sleep tugging at the edges of his mind. He felt Alfred get up from the bed and out of an instinct the teenager grabbed the older man’s hand and pressed it to his chest, like a stuffed animal.  
“I'm sorry I was angry at you, Alfred. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please stay” Dick whispered.  
Alfred sat back down. “Always, Master Richard.” The Butler gently patted his back. “You’re safe now.” The teenager exhaled, feeling how he slipped into the calmness of sleep.  
The last thing he heard, was Bruces voice, close to his ear, accompanied by a whiff of his father’s aftershave.  
“You’re safe, Dick. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt thank you, for sticking with me through this. Your comments and Kudos mean everything to me.  
> I've not decided whether or not I will continue in a second fic yet, but I enjoy writing so it is a possibility, if you guys would like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, adivce and constructive chritisism are always greatly apreciated. Have a fabulous day further :-)


End file.
